


【布鸟】Secret

by mou_respect



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect
Summary: 隐婚，以及隐婚带来的后果
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

穆里尼奥站在窗边，看着楼下的街道。伦敦的冬天向来萧瑟，这片区域原本就行人寥寥，这几天刮起风来，显得更加空寂了。

但是，街边那颗橡树后面，分明躲着一个人。

穆里尼奥知道他是谁，也知道他是来干嘛的。

过往的秘密似幽灵般再次浮现，透过墙壁，用冰冷刺骨的目光注视着葡萄牙人。

——————————————————————

在2005年的夏天，切尔西老板曾和教练一起去过一趟波尔图。他们只在那里待了不到一周，什么有趣的事情都没发生。

至少媒体是这么以为的。

穆里尼奥记得，那年波尔图的夏景很美，但他们没空欣赏。这次出行有非常明确的目的，节奏必须紧凑，不然耽搁太久容易引起注意。

在到达最终目的地的时候，两个人心情都很不错。穆里尼奥下车下的太快，脚下打了个踉跄，俄罗斯人赶紧将他馋了起来。

眼前就是公证处了，踏进去就不再有反悔的余地。

俄罗斯人贴在葡萄牙人耳边，说了些什么，两个人相视一笑，一前一后迈了进去。

流程快的惊人，毕竟所有材料都在几个月前就整理好了，他们只需最后再签个字，一切就水到渠成。

没有婚礼，也不会有任何其他公开的庆祝仪式———不论是足球界还是俄罗斯，对同性婚姻的态度都算不上友善。这是个秘密，也只能是个秘密。

在最后签字之前，阿布拉莫维奇从保镖手上接过准备好的戒指，帮对方戴在了左手无名指上。这枚戒指上次被戴到对方手上，还是在俄罗斯人求婚的时候，在离开餐厅时，戒指被取下收起来了，直到此刻才重见天日。

一切办完后，出门前，穆里尼奥默默从手上摘下戒指，放进了兜里。这大概就是这枚戒指最后一次露面。在公共场合，他们都还必须保持单身的形象。

而到了离婚的时候，他们处理的速度比前一次还要快。在解决好所有的纠纷后，两人再度光临波尔图。这次他们分开抵达，一直到办理手续前一个晚上，才终于会面。

他们最后一次流连于波尔图的夜市，寡头破天荒地陪对方喝了杯酒。他们终于结束了持续了几个月的冷战，言谈之间，感情似乎有所回温，好像一切还有挽回的余地。

但谁都知道那是不可能的，太迟了，说什么都太迟了。

离婚程序干净利落，一点痕迹都没留下。至少在当时，穆里尼奥是这么认为的。

而现在，他知道自己错了。即便是一只蚂蚁爬过沙丘，都会留有痕迹，更不要说是在上帝的注视下缔结婚约了。

———————————————————————

穆里尼奥重新坐回到椅子上，他盯着手机，脚尖不安地拍打起地面。

最终，他拨通了一个号码。

“嗨。”电话被接通了，俄罗斯人沉厚的声音从那头传来，“你还好吗？”

“不太好。”穆里尼奥闷闷地说道。

“怎么了。”

“有人在威胁我。”穆里尼奥心闭了闭眼睛，尽量平静地说，“用我们那个秘密。”

“什么？”

“他说他知道我们曾在葡萄牙结婚的事情，要我拿出一百万现金出来做封口费。他现在就在我楼下，我不知道……我不知道该怎么办了。”

电话那头，俄罗斯人沉默了一小会儿，很快又开了口。

“这件事我来处理。”俄罗斯人口气像往常一样强硬，“你不用管了。先别下楼。”

穆里尼奥知道，对方在这种时候还是靠谱的，所以他没有反驳什么。

——————————————————————

从窗边走回来，穆里尼奥再次拨通了那个号码。

“我看到有人给他送了一个提包？”穆里尼奥问道，“是您派去的吗？那里面装的什么？”

“是的。”俄罗斯人答道，“一百万英镑，现金。”

穆里尼奥不知道自己为什么会感到如此失望，他想要责备对方，又不知如何下口。这可是个勒索犯，你就是这么处理的？他在心里呐喊。但是，不这么处理又能怎么处理呢？

“好吧。”穆里尼奥说，“还是谢谢您。”

“他走了吗？”

“走了。”

“那就好。”

电话被挂断了，穆里尼奥再次从椅子上站起来，他想他需要来几杯威士忌了。


	2. Chapter 2

那天在照顾侄女的时候，穆里尼奥读到这么一个故事。

“一只猫认识了一只老鼠，并且向她不停地诉说自己有多么爱她，想跟她做朋友。最后，老鼠终于同意和他在同一个屋檐下生活，共同料理家务了。”

接下来的内容，围绕着这只猫如何瞒着老鼠去偷吃罐子里的油展开。猫编造出种种荒唐的谎言，一次次欺骗着老鼠，并最终吃掉了察觉到真相的老鼠。

穆里尼奥没有把这个故事念出来。他把书扔到了一边，这本《格林童话》显然不适合小孩。

“晚安。”他直接拉上了灯。侄女没有听到睡前故事，不高兴地撅起了嘴，但是叔叔没有理她。

也许这多少显得有点不负责任，但穆里尼奥只是不想在侄女面前露馅。走出房间，他抬手抹干眼角，为一个愚蠢的童话落泪，可不是成年人应有的行为。

穆里尼奥还记得当年老板在求婚时跟自己说的那些话。甜言蜜语像糖浆一样从对方嘴里流出，装饰着一个个虚假的诺言。

而他就像那只老鼠，在受到蒙骗后，盲目地、轻信地守着一罐慢慢减少的油，守着一段注定要破灭的婚姻，直到结束。

一切要从过度的自信如何蒙蔽了他的眼睛开始说起。

在穆里尼奥刚到切尔西，第一次率队参加英超时，媒体曾大肆嘲讽他太过注重防守，导致球队进球数量少得可怜。

不过从十月下旬开始，这局面逐渐被扭转了过来。随着切尔西在积分榜上节节高升，穆里尼奥也成了斯坦福桥的英雄。这结局对他来说并不陌生，他总是能笑到最后。他拿了欧联冠军，拿了欧冠冠军，眼看又要拿英超冠军。Veni, Vidi, Vici. 他什么都能征服。球赛，球队，球迷，老板。

可他忘了，就算是那位拿破仑也会遭遇滑铁卢的。球队成绩会下滑，球员表现会低迷，球迷态度会改变。至于老板的想法，那就更加不可靠了。

在关系最终破裂前，他和阿布拉莫维奇有很长一段时间没有说话。媒体只察觉到一点端倪，球员们的体会则要更深。不难发现，教练每天来斯坦福桥的时候，不再和老板一道了。

那阵子，在从报纸上读到各种和老板有关的花边新闻时，他不知道自己心里究竟是怨恨更多一点，还是悲伤更多一点。

当初在游艇上，老板曾拉着他的手，向他保证一切都不会变，所以他没有过多的去计较房间角落里那些金色的发丝。

这太愚蠢了。他几乎又要落下泪来。现在他已经回到自己房间里了，他可以光明正大地哭出来。

但他没有。

因为他还做过更愚蠢的事，比童话还要蠢得多。

就算是那只老鼠，恐怕也不会傻到被同一只猫吃两回。

———————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇对最近发生的这件事很感兴趣。他找了一些人，在那位勒索者完全不知情的情况下，把他严密的监视了起来。

调查结果很简单。勒索者是一个最近刚刚失业了的英国人，而他的表哥曾在切尔西任职。

好了，现在泄密者和勒索者的身份都水落石出了，几个指令下来，俄罗斯人身边专门的团队立刻出发去进行了最后的处理。

阿布拉莫维奇觉得可以放下这件事了。他先去给自己倒了一杯咖啡，又看了一段比赛回放，最后打开了报纸。

他坐在沙发上，眼睛盯着报纸，却发现自己脑袋里满满当当，装的还是那件已经解决了的事。

他开始回想，自己是否遗漏了某个关键细节。交接、调查、处理、到底是哪个环节让他心神如此不安？

最后，他只想到了那两通电话。

———————————————————————

穆里尼奥的手机响了，他看了看来电显示，下意识地点了接听。

“你还好吗？”俄罗斯人总是喜欢用这句话开头。

“还行吧。”穆里尼奥回答。

“勒索那件事我已经处理完了。”俄罗斯人简短地说。

“那很好。”穆里尼奥说。

“改天出来见个面？”俄罗斯人发出邀请。

“不了吧。”穆里尼奥脑海里浮现出一只阴险的猫。

电话那头，阿布拉莫维奇沉默了。他本可以回复一句那就算了，然后直接挂上电话。但是这样带来的的挫败感太强了。

“出来吃个饭吧，我们可以谈谈转会窗交易的事。”俄罗斯人说，“一般情况下，我不会选择卖人给死敌球队，不过……”

“热刺的引援也不是我能做主的。”葡萄牙人打断了对方，“还是算了。”

“其实，我本来不想在电话里说的。”俄罗斯人开始瞎编乱造了，“但是那件事，并没有完全处理好。”

“什么？”穆里尼奥皱起了眉头。

“这件事很复杂。”俄罗斯人说，“我们必须当面谈谈。”

“好吧。”穆里尼奥为了自己的安全答应下来。不过是见一面，没什么可怕的，只要做好准备，他就不会再上对方的当了。


	3. Chapter 3

两个人坐在切尔西老板家的餐桌前。佣人刚在他们每人面前都放了一份红酒烩牛肉。

“到底是怎么回事？”等佣人离开了餐厅，穆里尼奥立刻问道，他等不到吃完饭了。

“我骗你的。”阿布拉莫维奇拿起刀叉，轻松地说，“其实已经解决了。没什么大不了的，就是员工泄密。”

穆里尼奥熟练地扔掉餐巾，转身就要离开。

阿布拉莫维奇没有拦他。俄罗斯人状若无事地叉了一块牛肉，送进了嘴里。等到他咽下第二块肉时，葡萄牙人已经冲回餐厅了。

“大门怎么锁上了？”穆里尼奥恼怒地喊道，“您这是早有预谋了？”

阿布拉莫维奇指了指盘子：“先吃饭。”

穆里尼奥火冒三丈地重新坐下。他竭尽全力控制着自己不把整盘菜扣到对方脸上。他真讨厌对方这种性格——只要俄罗斯人想做什么事，就一定会用各种合理或不合理地手段达成，不计代价，不管后果。

就和当年哄他结婚时一样，送各种昂贵的礼物，说各种好听的假话，做各种贴心的举动。而在达成目标后，俄罗斯人又迅速给自己找到了新的目标，好像他在意的甚至不是结果，而是追逐的过程。

穆里尼奥象征性地吃了几口，就放下了餐具。他用眼睛狠狠盯着对面的俄罗斯人，希望对方能感受到他的怒火。

但俄罗斯人没有，他永远不会。或者说，就算他真被那眼神影响到了，也不会在脸上表现出来。要在血腥的政斗中存活下来，他抵御过的那些敌人可远比虚张声势的足球教练要有威胁得多。

阿布拉莫维奇不紧不慢地吃完了饭。他擦了擦嘴，喝了口水，叫佣人进来收拾了餐盘，然后才看向葡萄牙人。

穆里尼奥的眼里几乎要喷出火来。

阿布拉莫维奇没有说话，他在等对方开口。他其实根本没有想好要说什么。这不是个好现象。从发出邀约到现在，他有大把的时间进行思考，像以往那样把一切都安排得井井有条。但这次，直到对方进门为止，他的计划单上仍只有一条“把门锁上”。

这不代表他没有想了很久。只是计划一条条浮出又被划掉，说什么，做什么似乎都不合适。他从来没有这么烦恼过。

最后他终于意识到这是为什么，他一开始就没弄清最紧要的一件事：他的目的。

即使是到了这个时候，他也仍没搞清楚这点。

穆里尼奥看着前老板，不知道对方又在搞什么诡计了。一阵长久的沉默后，他决定开口。

“我可以走了吗？”穆里尼奥生硬地问道。

“我想不行。”切尔西老板轻轻答道。

“我会报警的。”穆里尼奥威胁道，“这是在侵犯我的人身自由。”

“我想太阳报的记者一定会对你的说法表示赞同。”阿布拉莫维奇说，“等你报了警，‘侵犯’这个词一定会出现在报道这件事的新闻标题上。

穆里尼奥深吸一口气，用手盖住脸：“您到底想做什么？”

“没什么。”阿布拉莫维奇答道，这是真话，“我就想见你一面。”

“那既然现在已经见过面了。”穆里尼奥假笑道，“您可以放我走了吗？”

俄罗斯人盯着对方的脸，时间可以冲淡很多东西，却冲不掉那份与生俱来的桀骜不驯。在遇到对方之前，他从没见过那么吸引人的特质。而在离开对方之后，他也没再遇到过像对方那样摄人心魄的美。

“我后悔了。”阿布拉莫维奇低头说道。

后悔什么？穆里尼奥嗤之以鼻。后悔结婚还是离婚？

“我们和好吧。”阿布拉莫维奇说。

“这句话听起来好像很耳熟。”穆里尼奥假装想了想，恍然大悟的说，“13年您不就是这么说的吗？”

“我说真的。”

“所以13年那次您不是‘说真的’？”

阿布拉莫维奇突然握住穆里尼奥的手：“何塞。”

穆里尼奥心跳加速，等着对方继续说下去，但是却没有下文了。

阿布拉莫维奇放开了手。几秒后，他站了起来，弯下腰，拉过对方，亲了上去。

———————————————————————

穆里尼奥站在淋浴底下，暗自后悔着。这和他来时下的决心可不一样。

但是再后悔又能有什么用呢？他总不可能跑回几个小时前，去把自己从对方的床上拉走。

算了。穆里尼奥安慰自己，这也不是自己第一次栽在这里。现在对方的目的已经达成了，他可以离开这里，再也不回来了。

但是阿布拉莫维奇显然不这么想。在葡萄牙人裹着浴袍出来之后，俄罗斯人立刻热情迎了上去，把他抱在怀里，轻轻亲着他的头发。

“何塞。”前老板柔声说道，“留下吧。”

“留多久？”穆里尼奥随口问道。

“……我还留着我们之前的订婚戒指。”

穆里尼奥心里一颤，这是什么意思。

“我以为我们早就达成一致了。”穆里尼奥说，“隐婚是行不通的……”

“所以不要隐婚。”阿布拉莫维奇说，“现在英国也合法了。我们可以结婚。”

“不可能了。”穆里尼奥拒绝道。

“为什么？”阿布拉莫维奇问。

因为你太渣。穆里尼奥在心里说。因为你总是变心。因为你太绝情。因为你骗过我。因为你城府太深。

“你早不爱我了，对吗？”阿布拉莫维奇放开葡萄牙人，略带伤感地说道，“因为我做的事？”

穆里尼奥怔住了。不爱了，最简单的拒绝理由。他想了那么多，却唯独没有这一条。


	4. Chapter 4

离开别墅，穆里尼奥坐上自己的车，他伸手去握方向盘，却摸了一手黏腻。他摊开手，发现掌心已被汗水浸透。

他拒绝了，逃开了。在这场博弈中，他应该算是赢了。但是为什么感受不到胜利的喜悦呢?

穆里尼奥得承认，他慌了。就在对方提出复婚的一刹那，他的思绪又飘回了05年，他们新婚后的那段时光。

在和对方站在球场边侃侃而谈的时候，他感到世界尽在脚下。空气轻飘飘地托着他的身子，他几乎能飞起来。他们一起戴着墨镜帽子去考察球员，一起讨论球场的扩建方案，一起为未来做规划。

在对俱乐部的投入方面，阿布拉莫维奇比其他许多老板做的都要多，但穆里尼奥又何尝不是呢？

13年时，葡萄牙人曾想过，也许一切还能回到当初的样子。所以他真的回去了，带着那么一点执念。

他当然明白爱容易变质，但他没有想到，俄罗斯人的爱简直堪比鲜奶油，就算放进冰箱，也很难熬过一个晚上。

————————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇看着手机上的新闻，心头莫名火起。

加粗的黑体标题下，是几张热刺主帅和曼城主帅的照片。两人举止亲密，看着暧昧非凡。底下那篇报道就更过分了，从用词到内容，活脱脱一本色情小说。

阿布拉莫维奇试着说服自己，穆里尼奥不是属于他的，葡萄牙人爱谁都是他的自由。尽管这样，他内心还是起了些丑陋的情绪，这口气积在胸口难以消散，他只好做些事来缓解：骑行、散步、慢跑。但他接着又发现，自己在规划路程的时候，总是有意无意在往葡萄牙人家的方向靠拢。

每当俄罗斯人穿着运动服，远远地从几条街外望见对方房子的尖顶，他心里总会升起一些难以言说的想法。终于到了这次，鬼使神差地，他出现在了葡萄牙人门前。

在对讲机里说服对方，可比在电话里容易多了。穆里尼奥很快开了门，一脸嫌弃地把他放进了屋。

“您来干嘛？”

“慢跑。”

“慢跑干嘛敲我的门？”

“寻求运动补给。我忘带水了。”

“……”

穆里尼奥转身走进厨房，一会就倒了一满满杯水出来，狠狠塞进俄罗斯人怀里：“喝完赶紧走！”

俄罗斯人的上衣被溢出的水打湿了一半，但他仍保持着笑脸：“谢谢。”

穆里尼奥顿时警觉起来。俄罗斯人只在有特殊计划的时候才会故意做出一副好脾气的样子，就像拟态深海鱼，在捕食时伪装的万般无害，等把你吸引过来，再一口吞掉。

“您还有事吗？”穆里尼奥也办出一副笑脸，要论虚情假意，他也是个中高手。

“我听说。”俄罗斯人喝了口水，轻松地问，“你和瓜迪奥拉和好了？”

穆里尼奥的笑容撑不住了，这话题他不想谈。

阿布拉莫维奇正偷偷观察着葡萄牙人，察觉到不对，立刻向前一步，柔声问道：“怎么了？”

穆里尼奥抬起头，心一横，夺下前老板手里的水，泼在了对方脸上。

————————————————————————

对于几周前的和瓜迪奥拉的那次会面，穆里尼奥感到非常后悔。他最不应该做的，就是为了摆脱一个前男友而去找另一个前男友。

两个人一共吃了两小时饭，他也被迫听对方炫耀了两小时的引援资金。最后出了餐馆，对方抬手帮他拢了拢头发，他还没来得及做出什么表示，就听对方感叹道：“要是我男朋友也有你这种发量就好了。”

这次糟糕会面的结果，是太阳报上大篇幅的虚假报道。穆里尼奥牙都要咬碎了，但是既没法澄清，又没法骂人，他只能怨恨那个害他不加思考就去找前男友吃饭的罪魁祸首——更讨厌的一个前男友（外加一段时间的前夫）。

这次新仇旧恨加在一起，不泼一杯水，都对不起他的名声。

穆里尼奥撒了气，又开始有点担心。俄罗斯人就是有这种气势，什么都不做就让别人对他起敬畏之心。尽管穆里尼奥心里清楚，对方也不能真的对他做什么，但他还是没来由地感到恐慌。

阿布拉莫维奇被浇了一头水，心里倒是很高兴。对方要是情场得意，绝不会对这个问题反应这么强烈。他抬起头，抑制不住地笑了起来。

穆里尼奥有点被吓到了，以至于被对方上前搂住时，都没反抗一下。

“嫁给我吧。”阿布拉莫维奇靠在他耳边说道，“我们是天生一对。”

“天生一对？”穆里尼奥终于反应过来，马上从对方怀里挣扎了出来，“您和撒旦也许是，但您和我，绝对不是。”

“你对我来说是最特殊的。”俄罗斯人深情地说，“这么多年了，我从没想过要和其他人结婚。”

“什么时候，不和情人结婚也能成一个优点了？”穆里尼奥讽刺道，“底线是不是有点低？”

“如果你答应我，我保证不会像以前那样了。”俄罗斯人抛出诱饵，“我可以和你签协议。”

“不必了。”穆里尼奥回绝到，阿布拉莫维奇的狡猾协议和11月的森林猎场没什么区别，都是一步一个陷阱。

阿布拉莫维奇不是个轻易气馁的人，他决定转攻为守，先退一步看看：“结婚不行，那同居怎么样呢？”

这时，穆里尼奥做了一件令自己后悔的事——他看了对方一眼。不得不说，对方整张脸上，最有魅力的就是那双蓝眼睛，这么多年过去，也一点不见黯淡。

“好吧。”葡萄牙人听到自己这么说。


	5. Chapter 5

同居生活还是很有正面意义的，至少成功调动起了老年人翻旧账的积极性。

穆里尼奥乐此不疲地在别墅里到处进行着搜查。他第一次离开时太匆忙，而第二次回来时又忙着维持一个和平的假像。这次不一样了，他现在又不在切尔西，他想干嘛就干嘛。

在穆里尼奥又一次把一份“罪恶证据”拍到对方脸上时，阿布拉莫维奇怒了。

“有这功夫。”俄罗斯人甩掉葡萄牙人不知道从哪个犄角旮旯翻出来的纸条，“你不如多去关心关心球队的成绩。热刺排名又往下掉了。”

“热刺的事就不劳您费心了。倒是您，不如操心一下切尔西怎么在欧冠逆转拜仁吧。”

“我看我们晋级的可能性还是比热刺要大多了。不过也没什么，你们的球迷早就习惯拿不到冠军了吧？”

“需要我提醒您，我给切尔西带来了三个英超冠军吗？”

“你认为你带的很好？”

“当然了。”

“没有欧冠。”

“这不光是实力问题，也要看运气。”

“那迪马特奥怎么就能拿欧冠？”

“那我在国际米兰怎么就能拿欧冠？”

说到最后，两个人都笑了起来。岁月到底是磨平了一些棱角。当初两人会为各种小摩擦待在房间两端冷战，而现在却已经进化到能在伦敦德比后坐在沙发上一起看电视了。

————————————————————————

这天在饭桌上，阿布拉莫维奇又提出了那个问题，态度和询问天气一般轻松。

对方的这种心理战术被穆里尼奥一眼看穿。葡萄牙人知道俄罗斯人是想营造出一种“我们都这样了结婚不是理所当然的吗？”的氛围。他不会上这个当的。

在穆里尼奥的头发尚未开始变白的时候，他确实曾对这个问题有过不切实际的想法。但他早过了那个天真的年纪，回不去的不只是头发。

所以答案是：“不。”

阿布拉莫维奇什么也没说。

接下来几天，俄罗斯人表现得好像从没提出过这个问题一样，还是照常那么和葡萄牙人相处着。穆里尼奥心里总感到有些不对劲，阿布拉莫维奇不是一个轻言放弃的人。他得要找个时间捅破这层窗户纸。

“我不想跟您结婚。”这天下午，穆里尼奥看着坐在边上看报纸的俄罗斯人，突然冒出这么一句。

“我知道。”

“我是说，这是没可能的，您明白吗？”

“嗯。”

“不管您用什么手段，都不成。”

“好的。”

穆里尼奥被敷衍得有点怀疑了：“您在听我说话吗？”

阿布拉莫维奇郑重地放下报纸，看着他：“当然了。”

“所以说，您不为我拒绝您感到生气？”

“是这样的。”

穆里尼奥没来由地感到恼怒。对方凭什么不生气？还是说他已经放弃结婚这个念头了？这么看来，婚约至少还有法律效应，代表着求婚者的诚意。要是连这点诚意都没有了，那算什么？想和自己结婚的人多的是，从女球迷到男球员，完全可以塞满一个球场，俄罗斯人算什么。

穆里尼奥这时想到，自己13年回来时，俄罗斯人提都没提结婚的事，甩他时也非常干脆利落。难道对方之前求婚只是想利用自己的逆反心理，在查觉不出的情况下，来达到和上次一样的目的？

穆里尼奥暗自想着，全没发现，阿布拉莫维奇已经拿报纸挡住了脸，在后面偷偷抿嘴笑着。

————————————————————————

等穆里尼奥反应过来的时候，登记已经做了，而后悔已经晚了。

都说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，但他们的爱情早就被互相暗杀不知道多少遍了，埋入又爬出，是坟墓的常客。

所以也许这次，真的会有一个好的结局。

the end


End file.
